Patriot One Shot
by Wootar16
Summary: What would have happened in Patriot if Clark had told Lois he planned on signing the VRA? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


**Okay so this is my first One Shot. I know it doesn't really fit that well with the timeline of the story but I wanted to do something different. Hope you like it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Clark stopped at the top of the stairs to see Lois making herself a cup of coffee with a dash of cream and a spoon full of sugar. Just like she did every morning before she got ready to go to work. Seeing her this happy and carefree was going to make what he was about to tell her so much harder for the both of them. He hoped that he wasn't going to ruin their relationship. He loved Lois so much and he didn't want for there to be any secret between them. He walked down the rest of the stairs and walked up behind her. He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

Lois groaned in pleasure when she felt his strong arms around her waist. "Clark we're going to be late for work if you keep this up. I don't want Tess to think we're slacking off." She turned to face him.

He looked down into her hazel orbs and saw pure love in her eyes, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Lois I need to talk to you"

"Now is not the time Smallville we got to get to work before dear old Tess fires us." She twisted out of his arms and started to walk to the front door.

Clark wouldn't let her leave as he grab her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "No, Lois we need to talk. Now!"

"Clark what's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay?" She looked at him with sheer panic in her eyes.

"Lois I'm fine, but I need to tell you something, I promised I would tell you everything from now on and I meant it." He took a deep breath and took a small step back so that he could look into her eyes. "I plan on signing the Vigilante Registration Act." He waited for her to say something but he knew that it wasn't going to be something good.

"WHAT! Clark how could you even think about doing something like this, who knows what they'll do to once you sign up.

"That's the point Lois, we don't know what will happen but, I can't have my friends, my team do something that I need to do. The government wants to know the Blurs identity more than any ones else's.

"So what Clark, you think they're just going to welcome you with hugs and kisses! You can't do, I won't let you." She was on the verge of tears, she hated her self for being weak.

Clark looked at her, she looked so worried and he loved her so much, but it's because he loves her so much that he has to do this. "Lois I have to do this, I love you to much, not to."

Lois just couldn't take it anymore, she backed away from him but still within arms reach. She lifted her hand and she slapped him as hard as she could. Clark wasn't expecting it, especially not from Lois so for him it actually hurt a little bit.

She was in tears now. "You BASTARD! You say you love me but if you really loved me you wouldn't do this to yourself, to us! Clark what if you get killed, I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you.

"Lois you know they're aren't many things in this world that can hurt me, let alone kill me." Clark made the big mistake of letting a slight chuckle slip out.

This made Lois even angrier "Clark, you think this is funny! Well you know what laugh all you want I'm going to work." She turned to leave when Clark grabbed her wrist again, she turned her head just enough to see Clark's face.

"Lois don't do this, I'm sorry but I have to do this, please be with me when I do." His eyes were pleading for her to stay.

"I'm sorry Clark I can't." Clark looked at her slightly confused, what couldn't she do?

"Lois I don't understand what your saying." She looked at him and new this was going to be one of the hardest things she'll ever do, even harder than breaking up with him when Mrs. K had been in town. She took a deep breath "Clark, I can't be with you when you do this, I'm sorry I just can't. I can't watch you through the secret identity and your life, both of which you've worked so hard on keeping separate from each other, I can't watch you through all of that away. I'm sorry I should go."

Lois turned to leave. Just then Oliver walked in and saw Lois in tears "Lois, hey what's going on are you okay?" Lois looked at him "Oliver maybe you'll have better luck talking sense into him they I did. Good luck."

Clark watched this all happen before his eyes Lois took one more look at him, then she walked out the door. She got into her car and just before she drove off she whispered something that she knew Clark would hear. "Clark, I love you, I always will and I'm not giving up on us but you obviously need to figure some stuff out. But until you do I can't watch you do this to yourself. Good bye Clark.

Clark hadn't moved from where is was standing and he heard everything that Lois said. He didn't know what to do. I loved Lois so much and he loved having this secret identity so that he could share a life with her but he needed to do what was right for the tea.

Oliver spook up "Clark what was that about, I've never seen Lois like that, not when she's with you at least. What happened?"

"I told her I was planning to sign the Vigilante Registration Act." Clark was wondering what Oliver's reaction to that would be.

The look that spread across his face next was of pure disbelief. "Clark have you lost your mind! I think I agree with Lois on this one. I mean Lady Liberty might have her arms wide open but it's not for hug"

"Oliver, what else am I supposed to do? The longer we hide the more it looks like we have a reason to. If no one register they'll come after us all. If you have any suggestions please let me know cause right now I have nothing, and to make it even worse Lois hates me now. The women I love HATES me Oliver! How am I supposed to fix that?"

Oliver thought what Clark said through. He took a deep breath and then replied "Okay, Clark calm down for just a second. I think it's time for me to fulfil my patriotic duty. Clark there's no reason for you to compromise your identity when I already have. I'll sign the VRA just to see what the government is really up to. In the mean time, Clark go talk to Lois. I know she loves you, she always will but she needs to know that your never going to leave her."

Clark was still trying to process everything that Oliver had just said. About the VRA, Lois all of it. "Thanks Oliver. But what about your safety. I mean your part of this team" Clark paused for a second before continuing "This family too. What if something happens to you?"

"Clark I've already shown the world my face. And besides I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. And if anything happens to me I know my family will be there to help me out of what ever situation I get myself into right?" Oliver smiled he knew that this was something that he had to do for Clark, for Lois for both of them. He just hoped that it worked.

"Thanks Oliver. I know this must be hard for you." Clark gave him a smile and then Oliver spook up.

"Clark protecting your family is never hard. It's just something you do. And I'm not doing this for you." Clark looked at him slightly confused. Oliver noticed this and spook up. "I'm doing this for you and Lois, as a couple."

"Oliver I'm not sure she wants to talk to me right now, I mean you saw how upset she was when she left. I don't want to hurt her. I love her so much." Oliver looked at his friend and realized how hard this must be for him.

"Clark I've said this before. Lois loves you, okay she always will. But give her a chance you have to talk to her. She thinks that your giving up on you guys together, as a couple." Clark cut in. "I'm not" "Look Clark I know that but does Lois?" Oliver gave him a second to think about that. "Look I have a meeting to get to so you go talk to Lois and I'm sure you'll work everything out Boy Scout."

"Thanks Oliver." Clark watched him leave and decided to head to the Planet and make up with Lois for what had happened so he wrote her a quick text message.

**_"Meet me on the roof in 2 minutes, we need to talk. xoxo Clark"_**

Lois was sitting at her desk when suddenly she felt her phone vibrating, realizing she had an incoming text she picked up her phone and looked at the message. Her breath caught and he heart started beating a little faster when she saw that it was from Clark. Why was she so nervous though? She stilled loved him, she always would but it was clear that he had things to sort out so she was giving him time to do that. She guessed that he had finally made up his mind. And she couldn't wait to see what he had to say.

Clark super sped to the Planet. He wanted so badly to see Lois and make it up to her for what he said earlier. He loved her with all his heart and just like he told the General he doesn't want a day to go by where he's not with her. If was so happy that Sam had given him permission to ask Lois to marry him. He was still trying to find the right time to do that. He knew that now wasn't the right time but he was going to find it as soon as he could.

Lois was in the elevator going up to the top floor so that she could get onto the roof. She was so happy that Clark had made a decision on what he wanted to do, she just hoped that Ollie helped him make the right one. She heard the ding of the elevator saying she was now on the top floor, she got out and walked up the stairs to the roof.

Lois opened the door to the roof to see Clark standing there in a dark blur dress shirt, black work pants and the first few top buttons on his shirt were open. Lois' breath hitched at how handsome he was just standing there. Clark spook up first.

"Lois I'm glad you came after the fight we had this morning." He walked closer to her, he was now just a few inches away.

"Clark like I told you I'll always love you, and that fight didn't change they way I feel about you."

Clark looked at her and a small smile graced his lips "That's good to know Lois. I'll always love you too. I talked to Oliver, he told me to keep my face hidden. And we found another way to get the government off our back."

"Oh really, what did my two favourite heroes come up with?" She leaned into him a little more, almost like a hug but she was still looking into his eyes.

"Don't get mad okay but Oliver had a good point and he said he didn't want you to freak out." Clark knew this was a lie but he didn't want Lois to be even more pissed off at him. "Oliver said that he would sign the VRA, and before you started freaking out he wanted to do this for his country, for his family." Clark looked at her and he waited for her to blow up and get really mad but she didn't.

"Okay if that's what Ollie wants then it's his decision to make. But you need to promise me one thing Clark."

"What's that?" Clark was curious as to what she was going to ask him.

"If anything happens to him make sure you bring him home safe and sound. Okay?" Clark looked at her and smiled.

"Okay I promise to bring him home if anything happens to our favourite green bean" Clark let out a small chuckle and the nick name that Carter had given him. He was just happy that he hadn't told Lois his name yet or else he would never live it down.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you there Boy Scout" Lois looked up at him with a smile on her face. She knew he thought that she didn't know.

"What, how do you know? Clark's head was swirling with questions. He had made sure not to tell her because he knew that he would never hear the end of it. He loved Lois but he knew that she could be annoying when she wanted to be.

"I guess our favourite green bean isn't every bodies favourite anymore." Lois had a cheeky little smile on her lips. She leant up and she kissed him with everything she had. All the anger from their fight earlier and all of the love she felt towards him. It got quite heated as Lois wrapped one of her legs around Clark's waist. Clark broke the kiss first. "Do you have any deadlines today?"

Lois looked at him "No why do you ask?" The next thing she knew Clark had picked her up bridal style and was super speeding to the farm. He carried her out to the porch swing, because they never actually go that far before the General and Lucy arrived, placed her down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Because I think we have better things we could do.

**Okay, so love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Reviews = Love :)**


End file.
